The present invention relates to such a radio that its function is altered by re-programming.
For each of specifications of radio systems, frequencies and transmission power are prescribed. If frequencies are assigned to a certain system once and then a system having new specifications is standardized, there is a possibility that frequencies are re-assigned. For example, in “Insufficient frequencies for IMT2000,” Nikkei Communication, pp. 78–80, Mar. 6, 2000, there is disclosed such an example that movement of frequencies assigned to existing business is conducted over approximately ten years and released frequencies are re-assigned to IMT 2000. Furthermore, in Gregory L. Rosston and Jeffrey S. Steinberg, “Using Market-Based Spectrum Policy to Promote the Public Interest,” January 1997, FEDERAL COMMUNICATIONS COMMISSION (FCC) of United States has proposed a policy for increasing the flexibility of frequency utilization and utilization efficiency, and promoting market competition and technical innovation. In FCC, frequency assignment is conducted by an auction system.
In response to inquiries concerning software radio from FCC of United States as described in “BEFORE THE FEDERAL COMMUNICATIONS COMMISSION Washington,” In the Matter of Inquiry Regarding Software Defined Radios, ET Docket No. 00–47, NOTICE OF INQUIRY, Released Mar. 21, 2000, the SDR Forum expresses the following opinion: “FCC should test and approve a combination of hardware and software of a software defined radio. In addition, existing FCC rules pay no regard to radios which can be altered on the spot after shipping without re-approval or label re-sticking, and alteration of laws and regulations is necessary.
In Japan, a report concerning ITS submitted by Electric Technique Council of Ministry of Posts and Telecommunications in February 1999 describes that alteration of the communication system using alteration of software will be implemented in 2005.